New Years
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: "Where the (hell) is my thong?" She glanced at the bed. It was hooked in Snape's left thumb. She stealthily crawled over to him, scowling as he snored into her face. "Prick." she grumbled. (This ending has been edited to be more true to these two jerks and what would actually happen if they diddled on New Years.) Still smut still a one shot. Have fun.


"Happy fuckin birthday, asshole." she slurred nastily, as he pulled her into the chamber, slamming the door, throwing her roughly onto the bed, arousal, and alcohol heating his blood, as he pulled off his outer robes, and shirt.

"It's New Years, stupid bint." he grumbled, staring her down. Gods, she was beautiful, and he'd missed her. Through his drunken logic he figured this:

-He wanted her.

-She was too drunk to get anywhere else without doing something stupid. He was susprised she'd made it this far.

-He himself was too drunk to be held liable for anything that happened.

All of those added up to one thing:

He was going to give her a holiday shag she would never, ever forget.

"Keira, you know exactly what is going to transpire, lay the bloody fuck down, take off your knickers, and spread your fucking legs."

She lay down, doing as he'd said, surprising him with his obedience, which fuelled his want even further.

"Black. I want-"

"Take it." she whined, tilting her head back to gaze at him need on her face. "Take me, please." she panted, as he kneeled over her.

He cocked his head to the right, a drunken smirk gracing his normal stoic features, as her fingers came up against the planes of his chest, spreading her hands over his taut pectorals, swirling in small circles, as she pouted up at him.

He reached out pulling the ousted lower lip, challenging her silently with his eyes.

She gave him a fierce purple-grey green-flecked glower, swiping for his zipper.

"Uh, no." he chuckled, grabbing her hand, pinning her hand to her side, kissing her hard enough to bruise, enjoying her loud moan in response to it. He wanted her to bleed, writhe; he wanted to love her until the damage was permanent.

" Severus, I did everyt-t-thing you s-said, s'not fair to t-tease me." she stammered.

"I have never been a very fair man, now have I?" he pointed out, eyebrows raised.

"No. You've always been a complete d-dickweed." she snarled.

He wasn't paying attention to her. He was too preoccupied by biting down on her neck, with vice-like force grinding, his teeth until he felt the skin break.

Her hand flew to his hair, pulling hard, as she moaned directly into his ear, her warm breath tickling the lobe, as he sucked on the wound, drawing the sweet sticky blood into his mouth.

"Please. G-gods I want y-you."

He chuckled again, nipping behind her ear, moving his hands over her, leaving gooseflesh where his fingertip trailed.

"Prove it."

She took his hand, guiding it down her body until he could feel her core, and how wet it was.

"Good enough?"

He straightened, unbuckling his belt, removing his pants, tossing them over his shoulder into the jumbled pile of clothes.

"Our little secret?" he whispered.

"Alw-ways." she panted back, getting flustered when he leaned forward, feeling his tip press gently into her. She looked up at him, again. "B-Bastard you know w-what your doing." she got a feral smile for that.

It was an expression she'd never seen before on his face, and looking at it set her on fire with want she wasn't used to feeling. Her breathing picked up, as she yanked him down by his broad shoulders, hissing into his ear. "If you don't fuck me right now, I will extend my fangs, and bite it _off._.."

The ferocity of the threat made him moan, and he obliged, shoving into her fiercely, the sharp jerk of her hips letting him know it'd hurt her.

"_**FUCK**_!" she screamed, clutching his shoulder her eyes squeezing shut as he started thrusting, hard and fast with a smug grin across his face.

"I am, Keira." he replied, grabbing her hips, pushing deeper, bringing his teeth down the front of her throat, with forcefully applied pressure. "This shirt is quite a problem." he observed, giving her a pointed look.

Her tremouring fingers came up to unbutton the mentioned article of clothing, slipping once when he rubbed her gently. She slipped off the shirt, burying her face in his soft, dark hair, as he grabbed her shoulder, rolling his hips, one hand still toying with her clit.

"Say my name." he demanded, boring into her with another deep thrust.

Her eyes closed as she moaned his name softly.

"Louder!" he commanded, grabbing her waist, switching angles, penetrating deeper, with a sharp jerk into her, making her legs fly into the air.

_Hell, I'm pretty damn good at this_. he thought cockily, as she screamed "Gods, Severus!" wrapping her leg around his waist.

He felt her, and how close she was. He started rocking harder into her, snarling when she started clawing down his spine.

"Girl..." he murmured, biting at the side of her bra, her collarbones, the tip of her nose, her shoulder, anywhere he possibly could bite, keeping a steady, quite honestly violent rhythm.

"Keira..." he cooed into her ear darkly, slowing focusing on longer harder thrusts, biting the ear as well.

"H-Huh?"

"Orgasm. Now." he said simply, holding back his own.

"I-"

"Damn it. Now!" he snapped, putting all of his force into one final, brutal, drive into her, finishing them both, as he collapsed on top of her, while she threw her head back, with a loud squeal, giving him what he wanted.

After a while of catching their breath, and ill placed laughing fits on both of their parts, he pulled out, and wrapped his right arm around her, falling asleep instantly.

Keira on the other hand was not blessed with the innate ability to fall asleep after drunken sex with her ex-boyfriend. She flew into a complete panic that her friends would have paid millions to see because she was still completely drunk out of her mind.

"Oh boy, oh no, oh no. Shit. Fuck." she muttered to herself, easily sliding from his hold only to slam into the floor.

Any other time she would've yelped another explicative but there was still a sensible part of her mind that suggested she should stay quiet. She peeked onto the bed and Severus was still talking with the Sandman.

She sighed in relief as she scrambled to gather her clothes, scurrying about on her hands and knees.

"Where the fuck is my thong?"

She glanced at the bed. It was hooked in Snape's left thumb.

She stealthily crawled over to him, scowling as he snored into her face.

"Prick." she grumbled, swiftly plucking the underwear from his hand. She got dressed then and there right next to his stupid sleeping face. Except when she looked down it wasn't sleeping anymore.

_It's still stupid, though. And annoyed. _she thought just as he started to speak.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Back home. I've a shift tomorrow."

"You're full of shit."

"Happy New Years, Severus." she snorted, giving him a salute before limping from the room.

"Have fun with that limp."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** They are the worst people ever. They just make everyone mad.


End file.
